The Blue Samurai
by Yami584
Summary: During a mission Caboose comes across a sword. When he takes it the Reds and Blues discover another side to the lovable blue idiot they didn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys. So I had a strange dream a few weeks ago about Red vs Blue and thought it would make a good fanfic. It took me awhile to get around to writing it, but here it is.**  
 **For the time being this is a one shot. I don't know rather or not it will pick up or not, but I think it will be good. Now without further ado here's "The Blue Samurai."**

* * *

 _Secret of the sword;_

"Caboose!" Wash yelled.

"Tucker did it!" Caboose cried out. It was another beautiful day on Chorus. Well as beautiful as it can be when your at war with space pirates that want to kill every human on the planet.  
It's been half a month since the reds and blues as well as the Freelancers revealed the space pirates plot thus putting an end to the civil war that nearly killed everyone on Chorus.  
It's been difficult to get the two sides to work together since they've been fighting for so long, but they've made great progress. Since there forces outnumbered the pirates they've been winning a lot of battles.  
That being said they have lost quite a few men do to the pirates advanced weaponry. Today Washington was leading a scouting mission near an old Federal army base.  
Unfortunately since everyone else were busy with other things (Donut and Lopez running the armory, Sarge trying to train the troops 'the red way', Carolina training, Tucker trying to score, and Grif being...Well Grif)  
That just left one other person to lead the mission with.

"Your not in trouble Caboose." Wash said trying to calm his blue friend. "I just need you to have Freckles scan the area to see if there's anyone around.

"Oh good." The blue soldier said letting out a sigh. "I thought I was in trouble for what happened with the tank."

"No your-wait. What happened with the tank?"

"Nothing!" Wash gave a sigh.

"Forget about it for now. Can you have Freckles scan the base?"

"Yes." silence passed. The squad that accompanied them looked at one another in confusion. Wash stared at Caboose for a few seconds.

"Caboose." He finally said. Caboose looked around in confusion.

"Oh you mean now?" He asked.

"Yes!" Wash said irritated.

"Ok." He turned towards the abandoned base and pointed his gun at it. "Freckles could you do that...thing for Washington please?"

"acknowledged." The A.I. said from within the gun. It started scanning the structure. After a few moments it stopped. "Scan complete. Four heat signatures detected."

"So they are in there." Wash said with a serious voice. "Were are they all positioned?"

"They are all on the ground of the main structure. They appear to be slacking off." Freckles answered.

"Really? Well that works out for us. Caboose wait out here. If you see anyone radio in. I'll take the squad and sneak in. If we play this right we can take them without loses."

"Ok." Caboose said cheerfully. Wash waved the squad to follow him. Caboose kept watching them until they were in the base. He looked around thinking.  
"Hey Freckles?" He asked his gun.

"Yes Captain Caboose?" The A.I. responded.

"Do you think I'm helpful?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Well. Wash and Carolina are great at leading and fighting, Mr. Sergeant is a good soldier, Church is...well Church. Everyone is contributing in this fight one way or another, but what about me? What can I do?"  
Freckles remained silent for awhile. He never knew his Captain thought like that.

"You contribute much to the fight sir." Freckles said trying to cheer up is master.

"Really?"

"Affirmative."

"Like what?"

"Well you...your good at...your a natural born...uh...Your good at carrying me?" Silence for a few seconds.

"Aw your just saying that!"

"negative. No one carries me like you do."

"Aw gee thanks Freckles...so...anything else."

"Well uh-WARNING. HOSTILE HEAT SIGNATURE DETECTED."

"Hey. Freckles. No changing the subject now."

"Captain behind you." Caboose turned around just in time to see a pirate uncloak and point his laser gun at Caboose. "Firing main cannon." Freckles fired at the pirate scum killing him before he could pull the trigger.

"Wow. That was close. Good boy Freckles." Caboose said rubbing his gun.

 **[bow chicka bow wow.]**

 **[Tucker get out of here it's not time for you to show up yet.]**

 **[Sorry Yami. I'm like Superman. I go where I'm needed.]**

 **[Anyway.]**

"Caboose. Are you alright? I heard gun shots." Wash said over the radio.

"Yeah. I'm good. Freckles took out a bad guy that tried to surprise me. And I didn't pee myself. This time."

"...oookkk? Well we managed to capture the enemies inside the base. Come and join us inside."

"Okie Dokie." Caboose 'hung up' and was about to turn and enter the base when he spotted something on the mercs back. If you could see his eyes you'd see them widening in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" He said as he approached the body.

"Yeah That's right. Three of the pirates have been captured and the fourth was killed by Caboose and Freckles." Wash said over the radio.

"Another job well done agent Washington." General Doyle complemented. "We shall send a Pelican to pick up you and your...guests immediately. General Doyle out."  
As soon as he was done with his call Wash turned to face the prisoners being watched by his squad. They caught them completely by surprise.  
There weapons had been taken and they'd been cuffed.

"Hello." Came a familiar voice.

"Caboose. Are you ok? When I heard gun shots I got-worried?" Wash said this last part like a question cause when he turned around he saw Caboose carrying something on his back that made him very nervous.

"Uh. Caboose?" The Freelancer said with nervousness.

"Yes?" The lovable idiot said with innocence.

"Were did you get that sword?" Sure enough Caboose was carrying what looked like a long Japanese style sword that reached all the way down to his calf. The sheath was blue like the rapping around the hilt and the guard was square and golden colored.

"Oh this?" Caboose said looking at the blades hilt. "Yeah the pirate that Freckles killed had this on his back. So I took it." Wash stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uh Caboose. I'm gonna be honest here. I'm not sure I feel comfortable with you carrying a katana around like-"

"Nodachi." Caboose interrupted.

"Uh w-what?"

" It's called a Nodachi. it's got a blade length of around 3 shaku or 35.79 inches or 90.91 cm. It was used by samurai back in the Edo period. Katana's are a bit smaller and has less of a reach then a Nodachi."  
Everyone one in the room were stunned silent. Even the pirates were surprised by what the blue idiot said.

"Uh. Caboose how did you-"

"Agent Washington." Freckles said interrupt the freelancer. "I thought you said the enemies had been captured. Were is the fourth one?" Wash looked at the gun in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you kill him?"

"Negative. The hostile that was eliminated was not one of the ones stationed inside the facility."

"Oh no."

As soon as he said that the fourth pirate revealed himself. He pointed his plasma rifle at the group.

"Get down!" Wash yelled as the pirate opened fired on them. He followed after Wash trying to hit him. Wash managed to shoot the plasma rifle out of the pirates hands.  
He tried to hit him again, but the pirate rolled out of the way. Wash ran after him, but the pirate cloaked himself.

"Dammit!" Wash cursed. He looked around with is rifle up scanning the area. "Where are you?" A little bit away the pirate uncloaked. His magnum pointed at Wash.

"Hehe. Looks like I'm gonna get me a bonus." The Pirate laughed. His finger pulling down on the trigger until.

 _BANG/CLANG_

Wash spun around with his rifle up only to see the back of a familiar blue soldier. Caboose stood with Freckles on his back and the sword he got earlier in his hand.  
He began walking towards the attacker. The pirate got over his surprise and fired more shots from his magnum. With impressive speed and reflexes Caboose knocked every bullet aside with ease.  
Time slowed down as the pirate fired his last bullet. Caboose lifted the sword over his head and swung down cutting the bullet in two which flew past him and pierced the wall behind him grazing Wash's helmet in the process.  
The merc tried to shoot again but all he got was a few clicking sounds. Caboose walked up and sliced the hand guns nose off. Caboose pointed the blade at the pirates throat.  
Said pirate dropped what was left of the gun, put his hands in the air, and got down on his knees.

"That wasn't very nice." Caboose said pushing the blade closer into the mercs throat. "Say sorry."

"I-I'm sorry I w-won't do it again!" Caboose stared at him in silence for a few seconds before pulling the sword back. When he did the rest of the squad came out of hiding and cuffed the merc.

"See. Now were all friends." Caboose said returning to his usual self. He sheathed the sword like it was second nature to him. He turned to Wash whostared at him.

"Caboose." Washington finally said. Caboose turned and looked at him. "When we get home. I have so many questions to ask you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand. Here's the second chapter of 'The Blue Samurai'. Further note. Lopez is gonna be in this chapter. So when you see these boxes around the text [] Then that Lopez speaking Spanish.**  
 **Ok lets get on to the chapter now.**

* * *

 _explanation with swords and bullets_ ;

(Armonia)

Grif was walking down the street with his alien like gun in his hand. Every time he walked by a soldier they told him good morning which Grif didn't really care about.

"Good mourning captain Grif." They would say.

"Hey." Is all the orange soldier would say. After walking a few more feet he was greated by someone he really hated.

"Captain Grif! Good mourning! Hey! Mourning captain! Hey! Hey captain Grif! Good mour-"

"Matthews! Shut up! I heard you the first 20 fucking times!" Grif was about to walk away, but before he could Mathews stopped him.

"Captain sir wait! I was order to come find you."

"Ordered? By who?"

"Agent Washington sir. He said he wanted all the reds and blues as well as general Kimball and general Doyle to meet in the training room."

"God dammit. Find." He turned and started making his way towards the training room. He suddenly stopped when he heard foot steps behind him.  
"Mathews." He said without looking back.

"Yes sir." His loyal soldier said with a happy tone.

"Why are you following me?"

"Oh. Well I thought you would like an escort. You know for extra protection and stuff." Grif turned and glared at him threw his helmet. The two stood there in awkward silence.  
"Is that a no sir?"

"That's a no."

( _later in the training room_ )

When Grif entered the training room he was greeted by the sight of Simmons, Donut, Lopez, Sarge (unfortunately), the blue, Carolina, and generals Doyle and Kimball.

"Ok I'm here. So what the hell is so damn important that it had to interrupt me during lunch time?"

"Lunch was 2 hours ago." Simmons pointed out. Grif rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"I meant second lunch. Duh." Everyone stared at him in disgust and annoyance. It was at that moment That Wash chose to walk in pushing a rack of guns. Caboose walked behind him.

"Good your all here." The super soldier said checking everyone out. "Thanks for coming."

"bow chicka wow wow." Tucker said causing Wash to mentally kick himself.

"Anyway I've called you all here to show you something...interesting. Caboose?" Caboose stepped forward. When everyone saw the sword on his back they stepped back in fear. Except for Donut.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that neat sword Caboose?" The pink armored soldier asked.

"Oh I took it from a space pirate theat Freckles killed." The blue idot answered.

"Why the hell would they carry a sword like that around?" Simmons asked.

( _Meanwhile at crash site Alpha_ )

In the control room for the tractor beam. Felix was sitting on a crate sharpening his knife when a pirate walked in.

"Sir. We lost contact with sigma squad. It looks like the colonists captured them. Except for Randolph. He was found dead."

"Damn it. We really need to even the numbers." The merc said. Suddenly he stopped sharpening knife pausing for a few seconds. "Wait. Which one was Randolph?"

"He was the one who carried that sword around."

"Oh yeah him." He was about to sharpen his knife again, but once again paused. "Wait. Why did he carry that sword around?"

"He said it made him look cool sir."

"Oh ok." Felix started sharpening his knife once more. When the pirate left Felix thought for a moment. "He did look pretty cool."

( _Meanwhile back at the plot_ )

"Who knows." Washington said. "But it's actually why I called you all here."

[Isn't giving Caboose a sword the same as giving a baby a remote for a nuclear warhead?] Lopez threw in.

"Your right Lopez." Donut 'translated'. "It is a good look for Caboose."

[Oh my nonexistent God.]

"Seriously dude. Giving Caboose a sword is the same thing as giving a kid scissors to run around with...on a plane...surrounded by bombs." Tucker insultingly said.

"Just watch." Washington said. He told Caboose to stand near the target practice area. He picked up a magnum pistol and pointed it at Caboose.

"Hey wait what the fuck are you-"Church tried to say, but was cut off when Wash fired a few shots a Caboose. Everyone thought Caboose was going to get killed.  
However what happened next shocked them even more. Quicker then the eye Caboose drew the sword and knocked down all the bullets with ease. Next Wash picked up a battle rifle and fired it.  
Caboose matched the bullets perfectly. Next Wash shot an assault rifle. This time instead of knocking them aside Caboose expertly caught the bullet on the blade of his sword and arranged them in a straight line in front of him.  
Next up Wash fired a few shotgun rounds. Caboose spun the blade at the right angles to knock them aside. Next Wash brought up a heavy machine gun. Caboose either knocked them aside or move to the right angles to avoid them.  
Lastly Wash pointed a rocket launcher at him. When he pulled the trigger time seemed to slow down. Caboose brought the sword up and swung cutting the rocket in two. The two halves flew past him and exploded behind him.  
When Caboose looked up he saw his friends staring at him in shock. He sheathed the blade and picked up Freckles.

"So...did I win?" The blue idiot asked. After few seconds that felt like hours Church spoke.

"Caboose?" The A.I. said.

"Yeah Church?" The blue soldier asked.

"Two things. First. WHAT?! And second. THE FUCK?!"

"Apparently Caboose here is descended from a clan of skilled samurai. And his Grandfather taught him how to wield a sword." Washington answered having been told by Caboose earlier.

"Wait. Caboose. Your Japanese?" Tucker asked in surprise.

"Yeah well. From my dads side." Caboose said sheepishly."

"So how is it you can knock bullets out of thin air like that?" Sarge asked.

"Oh my Papa said my families been adapt-ering our families sword skillets over the years so that we can keep up with the times." It didn't take long for them to piece together what he meant when he said 'adap-tering' and 'skillet'.  
While they where talking Carolina was thinking which didn't go unnoticed by Kimball, Church, and Doyle.

"What are you thinking C?" Church asked.

"I think we can use Caboose's skills to help us beat the Charon's forces." Carolina answered.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kimball agreed with the Freelancer.

While everyone was saying how awesome Caboose was or asking him question Tucker was hanging back. He looked at the bullets on the ground then back to Caboose.

"Yeah well my sword looks cooler." He said to himself.

* * *

 **And there chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. See y'all next time**.


	3. 1st poll

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	4. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


End file.
